popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Can't Stop My Love
Lyrics Nihongo 気付いていたよ　キミがアイツを 好きな事　ずっと前から 傷付く事が　恐くないなんて 言える程　強くないよ Girl　夢ならきっと　君をさらって そのクチビル　奪うよ Girl　夢なら醒めて　他の誰かと 消える前に I can't give it up on you　キミを見る度 熱くなるよ　切ない恋 Baby　止まらない　もう止められない 壊れる程に　この胸の中　走り出した Can't stop my love Romaji Kizuiteita yo kimi ga aitsu wo Sukina koto zutto mae kara Kizutsuku koto ga kowakunai nante ieru hodo tsuyokunai yo Girl yume nara kitto kimi wo saratte sono kuchibiru ubau yo Girl yume nara samete hoka no dare ka to Kieru mae ni I can't give it up on you kimi wo miru tabi Atsukunaru yo setsunai koi Baby tomaranai mou tomerarenai Kowareru hodo ni kono mune no naka hashiridashita Can't stop my love English Translation I noticed that you're the guy Who like things after a long time The wounded things aren't scary, But the speaking limit's not strong Girl, if you definitely kidnapped my dream, You're robbing my lips Girl, if you woke up other people in you dream, They'll disappear after you I can't give it up on you, the degree looks at you The painful love becomes hot Baby, I won't stop, I can't stop Inside my chest in a broken limit ran out Can't stop my love Long Version 気付いていたよ　キミがアイツを 好きな事　ずっと前から 傷付く事が　恐くないなんて 言える程　強くないよ Girl　夢ならきっと　君をさらって そのクチビル　奪うよ Girl　夢なら醒めて　他の誰かと 消える前に I can't give it up on you　キミを見る度 熱くなるよ　切ない恋 Baby　止まらない　もう止められない 壊れる程に　この胸の中　走り出した　Can't stop my love 見つめていたよ　キミの事だけ いつだって　ずっと前から アイツのために　見せる笑顔が 切なくて　眩しすぎて　oh... Girl　言葉にすれば　失いそうで 強がりな　このキモチ Girl　言葉にできない　そのヒトコトが 言えたならば... I can't give it up on you　キミの瞳は 何処にあるの？　切ない恋 Baby　伝えたい　伝えられない 狂おしい程　この胸の中　燃えているよ　Can't stop my love Girl　夢ならきっと　君をさらって そのクチビル　奪うよ Girl　夢なら醒めて　他の誰かと 消える前に I can't give it up on you　キミを見る度 熱くなるよ　切ない恋 Baby　止まらない　もう止められない Long Romaji Kizuiteita yo kimi ga aitsu wo Sukina koto zutto mae kara Kizutsuku koto ga kowakunai nante ieru hodo tsuyokunai yo Girl yume nara kitto kimi wo saratte sono kuchibiru ubau yo Girl yume nara samete hoka no dare ka to Kieru mae ni I can't give it up on you kimi wo miru tabi Atsukunaru yo setsunai koi Baby tomaranai mou tomerarenai Kowareru hodo ni kono mune no naka hashiridashita Can't stop my love Mitsumeteita yo kimi no koto dake Itsu datte zutto mae kara Aitsu no tame ni miseru egao ga Setsunakute mabushisugite oh... Girl kotoba ni sureba ushinai sou de Tsuyo ga rina kono kimochi Girl kotoba ni dekinai sono hitokoto ga ietanaraba... I can't give it up on you kimi no hitomi wa Doko ni aru no? setsunai koi Baby tsuetai tsuerarenai Kuruoshii hodo kono mune no naka moeteiru Can't stop my love Girl yume nara kitto kimi wo saratte sono kuchibiru ubau yo Girl yume nara samete hoka no dare ka to Kieru mae ni I can't give it up on you kimi wo miru tabi Atsukunaru yo setsunai koi Baby tomaranai mou tomerarenai Kowareru hodo ni kono mune no naka hashiridashita Can't stop my love Long English Translation I noticed that you're the guy Who like things after a long time The wounded things aren't scary, But the speaking limit's not strong Girl, if you definitely kidnapped my dream, You're robbing my lips Girl, if you woke up other people in you dream, They'll disappear after you I can't give it up on you, the degree looks at you The painful love becomes hot Baby, I won't stop, I can't stop Inside my chest in a broken limit ran out, Can't stop my love You showed me your reason, After a long time always For a guy, the smile you show me Is painful and too dazzling, oh... Girl, if you likely lose your words, Those feelings strengthen Girl, the words that are not finished wordly Are once said... I can't give it up on you, where is Your eye? My painful love Baby, I want to tell you, but I can't In a crazy time, inside my chest is burning, Can't stop my love Girl, if you definitely kidnapped my dream, You're robbing my lips Girl, if you woke up other people in you dream, They'll disappear after you I can't give it up on you, the degree looks at you The painful love becomes hot Baby, I won't stop, I can't stop Inside my chest in a broken limit ran out, Can't stop my love Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Can't Stop My Love can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best 4 album. *'Can't Stop My Love' is part of the J-R&B series of songs. Trivia *'Can't Stop My Love' was the only song initially available in Free Mode in pop'n music 8 CS. *'Can't Stop My Love' is the only song in the J-R&B trilogy of songs in pop'n music with HYPER and EX charts. *'Can't Stop My Love' was added as a purchasable revival for 500 lumina in pop'n music éclale's Star Factory on December 24th, 2015. **'Can't Stop My Love' and S・S・L ～スーパー・スペシャル・ラブ～ are the very first revived songs in an arcade pop'n music title since pop'n music 20 fantasia. **However, its background did not return, despite that LOVE D RIVE uses Can't Stop My Love's old background in pop'n music éclale. **'Can't Stop My Love's' EASY chart is exactly the same as its old 5-Buttons chart. Difficulty & Notecounts/Remixes Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 Category:Pop'n Music 8 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 8 AC Songs Category:Yumi Kawamura Songs Category:Shoichiro Hirata Songs Category:Revived Songs